We're off to see the (Hogwarts) Wizard
by Sassy Percabeth
Summary: Set right before the Giant War (against Gaea). Seems like the worst time for a quest: right before a war!, but the 7 Nico and Thalia are sent to Hogwarts to bring back some more demigods because, according to Chiron's old friend Professor Albus Dumbledore, there are quite a few in Hogwarts. But, The Golden Trio are starting to get suspicious... COVER ART BY RL-DUMP.
1. A New Quest when We're at War!

**Second fanfic. I'm starting on Third Person because I don't know who's POV to start with.**

**I might not update too much because I'm working on two fanfics at once! Sorry! Will try to. I know many other people did these kind of PJO-HP crossovers, but it looked fun so why not do one myself?**

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE THE WAR AGAINST GAEA.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling do.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Right before the War Against Gaea, rumors began about Chiron assigning the seven about a new quest. _I hope not_, practically everyone was thinking. A new quest would mean more possible deaths and more loss, and a quest _right before a_ war?Were the gods _joking_?! But nevertheless, Annabeth was eventually told to deliver the news of the seven, plus Nico and Thalia, meeting in the Big House. _Darn it, _thought Annabeth as she stepped in Percy's room. How in the name of the gods was she going to deliver it?

Annabeth crept into Percy's cabin slowly, knocking on the door. "...Percy?" Percy looked bored, sitting on his bunk, but supressed a smile when he saw Annabeth.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He said, smiling, but once he took in the frown on Annabeth's face, he frowned too. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth looked nervous. "You know the rumors of another quest coming up?"

Percy, being the usual Kelp Head that he is, didn't get it at first. "Yes. So?"

Annabeth sighed. "Well, it's real. And it includes us. _Again._"

Percy cursed. "Damn it! Why does it have to be us?!"

Annabeth sighed and stared at him. "Well, _maybe because_ we're the 'Heroes of Olympus', the 'strongest demigods', and whatever title we have right?" Note sarcasm. But even so, Annabeth wanted a rest, badly. Perhaps, once they finshed this quest, they would finally get a break. They sat in silence.

After what seemed like forever, Percy broke it by saying, "I'll spread the news to the rest of the people."

Annabeth nodded, already tired. "Tell them to meet at the Big House."

Before leaving, Percy pulled Annabeth into kiss, and they stayed like that for a good 30 seconds before pulling away.

"See you later, Wise Girl."

"See you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy stared at her for a moment, then turned to leave the room. Annabeth smiled tiredly before standing up and heading towards the Big House.

* * *

Once they were all gathered in the Big House, Chiron walked in (or, should I say,_clopped_ in) to greet_ us._

"Demigods," he began. "You must be surely aware that I am about to assign you a quest." He paused. "This quest is indeed very special. Have you heard about wizards and withces?"

Annabeth hesitated before making a reasonable guess, "Are they Hecate's descendants?"

Chiron smiled wisely. "Quite right, dear. They are descendants of Hecate, born with magic. They are either purebloods, which means they are fully wizard/witch, or half-blood," the heroes jumped a bit at this, "which means half wizard/witch half-" he stopped, mumbling about something. "muggles, they call them."

"Like mortals for us, I suppose?" I'll give you three guesses on who said that.

"Correct again," Chiron stifled a laugh. Percy poked her playfully, and Annabeth shot him an annoyed look. But there was a hint of happiness in her expression.

"So," Chiron continued, and they all snapped back into attention. "Once the population of wizards and witches grew and grew, they decided to build a school just for wizards and witches. The one located in England is called Hogwarts." There was a pause, but it didn't last long. You could say that 80% of the demigods there laughed outright, and the loudest one was, you guessed it, Leo Valdez.

"H-hogwarts? What kind of a name is _that?_" Nico asked incrediously.

"They probably all have hog's warts," Leo managed through his laugh. Annabeth and Piper exchanged a shock expression on Leo.

"Leo!" they said simultaneously. "That is _so_ offensive!"

Leo traced over what he just said, and blushed slightly. "Whoops."

Percy rolled his eyes, "The headmaster was probably on drugs when he named-"

Annabeth cut him off with a glare. Chiron frowned, but got over it and continued.

"We will need more demigods for the war, am I right?" Note sarcasm.

Everybody nodded. Despite the situation, Chiron was being sarcastic-very uncharacteristic of him. But nevermind, he nodded back.

"So, I have heard from my old friend Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, that there are a few demigods in Hogwarts."

There were a few snickers around the room. Leo was trying not to laugh again. Thalia sighed.

"I have to say, what's up with the names?"

Ignoring the rude comments, Chiron finished off with, "So, heroes, you are assigned to a quest for the search of demigods. Sounds easy, but you will have to reconsider. The also have an emeny, called Voldemort," practically everyone snickered, "and you'll also have to protect three children-your age, about. Their names are Harry, Hermione and Ron. One thing: Don't spill your cover. Our school is called Dephli School of Magic. Your headmaster is Mr. Brunner. Got that?" The demigods nodded. "It is time," he whispered. "you must consult the oracle," he smiled for once, "which is, in fact, Rachel."

The demigods were weirded out. Hazel and Frank, who hadn't said anything since the conversation started, stared at each other strangely and Annabeth felt slightly sorry fot them. They hadn't got used to Camp life yet... yet. But still, this wasn't the right time to explain. The demigods arose from their seats and scrambled off.

**Meanwhile...**

Rachel was walking back to her place; a cave to be exact. She spied nine shadows behind her, and when she heard her name from a very familiar voice, she turned to find, the seven (although she needed to remember two more names *wink wink*), Nico and Thalia were running after her.

"Hey, Chiron asked you to tell us a prophecy again," Percy said sarcastically.

Rachel narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You're kidding. A quest _now? _Out of all the time,Why _now_?"

Leo shrugged, still trying not to laugh. "He wants us to gather more demigods in Warthogs and kill Voldy-Moldy and protect...um, sorry ADHD I forgot that part," he mumbled.

"Hogwarts," Annabeth corrected. "And Voldemort. He wants us to protect Harry, Hermione and Ron." Everyone, including Rachel (even though she was slightly confused) rolled their eyes._ Typical Wise Girl._

Once they explained the idea to Rachel, there was silence. Rachel looked slightly green.

"You're probably gonna speak a prophecy right now," Annabeth observed. Rachel turned as red as her hair, but she was still green. She laughed dryly. "Let's first get it the-" She doubled over, and her eyes and mouth started to sprout green smoke. She began to rasp in the voice of The Spirit of Delphi while Frank and Hazel were trying not to scream (and failed):

_Heroes travel to the world of Hecate,_

_Tell the truth and keep it private,_

_To work together and fight the war,_

_The loss and glory will not stay far._

Everybody paled. Rachel could hear mumurs of "No" and "This is not good" coming from the demigods.

"So," Annabeth tried to stay positive, "Let's figure this out. Telling the truth? Chiron told us not to tell them who we actually are. But I think we might be forced to, perhaps because they were growing suspicious."_ So, Wise Girl telling the 'predictable' future. Wow._Percy thought giddily, then, after a while, snapped back into attention, but he had missed a whole lot. He blamed it on his ADHD.

"...loss? Doesn't that mean somebody's about to die?" _Leave it to Nico to kill the mood._

"It does mention glory, though," Annabeth quickly put in, glaring at Nico. Nico gave her his ulimate-death-glare and everybody around him flinched, but Annabeth didn't. Percy gave her a seductive look.

"It won't stay far..." Hazel muttered.

Their comments died away just as Chiron trotted in the room. "Forgot to tell you," he said, smiling. "I can imagine your reactions, espiacally you two, Percy and Nico." the two flinched. "We're going to Britain on airplane."

Percy and Nico's mood was going from depressed to shocked to angry to frightened. Then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**Phew! Finished chapter! And also, did I just write a prophecy? A frikkin prophecy? Are you kidding me? Am so glad that I didn't fuck it up 3 R&R please and I'll give you Virtual Cookies!**


	2. The Deluxe Plane Prank

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a millenia D:**

**But here I am, and thanks to binglebop and TinyRules for reviewing- virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) On with the story!**

* * *

Percy POV

"WHAT?!"

"No way!"

"wtf"

These were heard around the room, mostly coming from me and Nico. Thalia had a mischevious look in her eyes, watching us in amusement. I stared at Chiron, aghast. He waved it off.

"With Thalia and Jason here, I highly doubt Lord Zeus will toture you," he simply stated.

"He probably won't, but Thalia will!" Nico protested. "Thalia makes plane rides 100 times horrifying."

"Hey!" Thalia said loudly, before pondering if that was a compliment or not.

"Still, you have to get over your fears." Annabeth said pointedly.

"Yeah, and what about _your _Arachnephobia?" Nico said, smirking. Annabeth's face grew red, and I rushed to her defense.

"di Angelo, I will personally skewer you if you don't shut up." I said dangerously. Nico just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Anyways, go to your cabin. We'll be leaving this afternoon."

At least I could have a peaceful lunch.

* * *

Riptide? Check. A few pictures of camp? Check. Bead necklace? Check. Food and snacks? Check. Really there was nothing else to bring. He stuffed his stuffed panda (which Leo stitched back the hole that Octavian made-that bitch) in, only to find Annabeth standing besides him.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said casually. Annabeth looked at the contents of my suitcase and frowned.

"What about your books?" she asked.

"Books?" I echoed.

"Yeah, you'll be needing them for Hogwarts, right?" I couldn't help but snicker at the ridiculous name.

"Um, I guess-"

"So bring them!" Annabeth raced out the room, coming back a few seconds later with a bunch of books in her hand.

"Borrowed them from the Hecate cabin," she announced. "Read them daily or else you would never fit in and the wizards will know who you are in a matter of seconds. Gods Percy, you give away so much, you never learn how to hide your secrets effectively."

I sighed. "Fine."

"This is for your own good, Sewead Brain. See, even your nickname says it all."

I blushed. "You sound like my mom," was my only comment.

I planted a kiss on her cheek, and she dropped the heavy books in my lugguage. She dusted her hands and put them squarely on her hips.

"After training, let's get to lunch, shall we?"

* * *

Lunch was amazing, as usual. Some pizza and a cherry coke (All blue, of course) and my stomach was satisfied. After lunch, Chiron came to collect us and Argus drove us to the airport. For the whole ride, everyone was glaring at Thalia and Jason, while Thalia was gladly glaring back at them, probably thinking of how to torture us. Jason smiled nervously, and looked at Thalia for assistance. She ignored him completely.

"Who knew Jason had a mischevious side," Leo said, in the same time as Annabeth said,

"Oh gods Percy, look at what these spells do!" in the same time as Nico muttered,

"Prepare yourselves for hours of torture," in the same time as Hazel said,

"I'm going to get carsick," in the same time as I pointed out (it was!),

"This is chaos," in the same time as Argus shouted,

"We're here!" Yep, definitely chaos. Wait, we were at the airport already? Shit.  
Everyone fell silent except for Annabeth-yup, my Wise Girl-drawled on and on about spells. I pretended to be fasinated. Annabeth took a deep breath. "Isn't that spectacular?"

"Uh, yeah! Totally!"

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "I can detect sarcasm there, Sewead Brain!" She punched me playfully in the gut. Everybody was staring at her. But, as you know, my Wise Girl is not that stupid. Without looking up, she said defensively, "Why aren't you getting out of the car? We _are_ at the airport, right?" She smirked. Nobody argued with her, and filed out. Argus chuckled, and I swore that one of his eyes winked at me (**A/N Yup! Quote from the book ;)**).

* * *

Nico POV

I was beginning to feel sick even when we were boarding the plane. Chiron, I have to say, is the best centaur in the world as he gave us Business class seats. The seat arrangement was: me on my own in my 'lil dark corner (yay) (note sarcasm), Percy and Annabeth sitting in front of me, (as far as I could tell, Annabeth was forcing Percy to read, and Percy was rolling his eyes and grinning. Spying is a good advantage.) Thalia and Jason were sitting across me (Why? Did I ever do anything wrong to you, Zeus?), Frank and Hazel on my diangonal, and Piper and Leo was sitting in the far end, talking to Jason. I slumped back on my chair, watching the intro video in my screen. I snickered, remembering about the ridiculous names. Anyways, I had to socialize.

"Hi," I started, popping up from the shadows, Annabeth was saying something like, "...teachers are Nico's half-brother." I instantly flicked Annabeth on the head. She turned on me with narrowed eyes.

"Want do you want, di Angelo?"

"Did you say something about me?"

Her expression softed. "Oh, I was going to tell you Severus Snape is going to be in Hogwarts as a teacher. You know, your-"

I smiled. "I know. I remember him." Last year, he and a couple of students where found (and claimed) half-bloods in our summer at CHB.

"And," Percy felt the right to disturb, "According to the student list, Draco, Luna and Neville are there too."

"Way to keep a secret from us." I grumbled. Besides, Percy was starting to sound like Annabeth.

"Not everyday Nico smiles, either." Percy added, which whipped the smile off my face.

"What? My half-brother is there. Shouldn't I be glad?"

"So are two of my half-sister and brothers!" Annabeth squealed. "Perhaps this trip isn't going to be as bad as I thought."

"EXCLUDING THE PLANE RIDE," Percy and I said in unison, and looked at each other weirdly.

"Great minds think alike," Annabeth simply stated, and continued to talk to Percy about Hogwarts.

"Yup," I muttered. "I have a great mind." I turned back to my seat, just in time to hear the captain speak through the loudspeaker, "This is the captain here, welcome to the flight. The temperature in New York is 30 degrees celsius, and currently the weather is sunny."

"Currently?" Thalia smirked, and pressed the button next to her. A flight attendant came to her shortly, and asked, "How may I help you, ma'm?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Please note that the captain is dead _wrong_, that retard, and the weather outside clearly indicates that a heavy storm is stirring, including lightning, probably a hurricane, and a tsunami," Thalia sent a silent signal to Percy, winking, and he nodded, trying hard not to laugh.

The flight attendant's face was priceless. "Madam, surely you are mistaken..." she glanced at the sky, which was slowly starting to turn gray, and then black. I looked around, and the demigods (our gang) were biting their lips from bursting int hysterics. Thalia's expression was, "Pone that, bitch," and I could see a hurricane brewing. Looking at Percy, he was creating a huge wave. The flight attendant screamed, and headed towards the cabin. Annabeth took one looke at Thalia, and nodded. She knew the plan. Everyone was getting reay to head towards the emergency exit. Once all the slides were set out, another flight attendant noticed us.

"Children!" She gasped. "Why are you sitting there like dumb idiots? Move!"

We seemed annoyed by this.

"First of all, we are not children," Jason pointed out. "Second, why do we even need to move at all?" The second one wasn't entirely true. Due to our ADHD, we were squirming in our seats.

"Because-" The flight attendant was getting agitated.

"Look behind you," we all chorused, like good little "children". Hardly.

The flight attendant whipped around, only to be greeted by a nice sunny day with puffy clouds all over and a rainbow crossing the sky. Her shocked expression was, also, priceless. She fainted.

In the same time, we laughed. Once everything was back to normal (the original flight attendant was shooting sarced looks at us) and our laughter subsided, we were preparing take-off. The smile instantly disappeared from my face, but for a different reason. Take-off could only mean one thing (Hint: Thalia had a evil grin on her face).

...

Torture.

* * *

**Phew, that was long-and they didn't even take-off! Hah! Sorry for the cliffy, I just HAD to do it. *Cue evil laugh* sorry. R&R please! And don't forget to take the poll in my profile of my other cross-over!**

**Megan**


	3. They Meet at Last

Percy POV

The plane ride was relaxing. NOT! Turbulence stroke every minute, and the plane flipped over a few times, and Nico and I puked so badly that even Annabeth had to laugh (and she was reading a potions book at the same time). Thalia was, greatly, enjoying herself and Jason sent some sparks at us occasionally.

"Thanks, bro," Thalia smirked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sorry."

By the end of the plane ride, me and Nico was burned with scorch marks, wincing and green. Annabeth laughed and fished a block of ambrosia from her backpack. As I bit into it, I felt much better. Once the plane was out of sight, I was ready to kiss the ground. Not literally. Nico was saying, "I'm alive! I'm alive!" And running around in a circle. Hazel shot a weird look at him and rubbed her neck.

"Well, I'm glad to be off the plane, I can't stand the technology," was her only comment.

"It's not-" I tried to explain (when your girlfriend is Wise Girl it has it's advantages!), but my attention was quickly diverted (I later blamed my ADHD again) when we strode out of the arrival gates and spotted a sign.

HGXECANE DNSTEUST MRFO EARCMIA

Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Leo, Piper and I squinted; Frank read it casually.

"Exchange students from America," Frank automatically replied, like he recited it.

"Thanks, man," Jason muttered, "You save us some time."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Just keep moving."

We strolled up to the red-haired woman who was waving the sign.

"Hi, we're the-"

"Right, the American exchange students, right?"

I blinked. "How did you know that?"

Annabeth slapped me. "Don't be so rude!" She hissed.

Nico smirked. "Yeah, Perce,"

The red-head woman laughed nervously. She cleared her throat, and we all turned around.

"So, the plan is, we first go to my house, the Weasley's, and you'll be meeting some knew peo-" She paused. "Friends. Now, you all know the famous Harry Potter, right?"

I had no idea why he was famous, but he was included in the prophecy, and we needed to "protect" them, so I nodded along with the others.

"Riight," Leo nodded, shaking. I knew that move: he was trying not to set on fire.

"He'll be visiting, along with Hermione Granger." We flinched.

"Riight," Leo nodded again, shaking.

So, we'll be going, right?"

"Riight," Guess who said that. Hazel, who elbowed him, whispered, "This is getting annoying."

"What else could I say?"

"Just shut up." That only made Leo shake even more violenty. Ms. Red-head noticed.

"Having a cold, dear?"

"NO," Leo replied, a bit too loudly. Mortals nearby gave him weird glances. "sorry."

"No, it's okay, I'm Molly Weasely by the way. Let's head out, shall we?"

* * *

Thalia POV

I was greeted by a normal car. Or so I thought it was. With wizards, you never know. We filed in, squeezing.

"I'm going to get carsick again," Hazel complained. "I hate modern stuff,"

Mrs. Weasely smiled at her. "This isn't going to be a normal car ride," She said with a heavy English accent.

So I was right.

"Riight," Leo's voice was shaky. We all turned to face him.

"LEO!"

"Sorry," he muttered.

As soon as 's back was turned, Leo let out a huge flame. I edged away from him.

"Phew, that was refreshing," Leo sighed in relief, and popped a breath mint into his mouth.

"That kid is dangerous," I heard Percy murmur.

Mrs. Weasely took no notice. The car started driving... but then in a very peculiar direction... upwards?! I gripped the armrest. First the airplane ride, then this? Hazel may not be carsick, but I will! And I'm sitting next to the window. I stared at Nico, sitting next to me. I was the one shaking this time.

"N-nico... can we change seats?"

"Give me a good reason to."

"Uh, we are going upwards?"

Nico finally remembered my phobia and gladly changed seats, smirking.

"Thalia's height-o-phobia is acting up!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Daughter of-" We demigods cut him off with furious glares. "I mean, daughter of her, er, dad," Nico blushed, but still smirking. I tried not to look down from the window. I turned my head. At least _this_ was better.

We drove in the sky for a long time (or so it seemed to me) and finally landed in a small house. Once the flying car was settled, I heaved a sigh (of relief). We walked off the car, with Percy and Nico whispering "Sorry, Zeus, I'll give you more offerings at dinner."

We strided into the house (hey, dramatic entrance! My father _was _partly the God of Drama). Inside we saw 5 redheads and a boy that looked disturbingly like Percy with glasses, and a girl with bushy brown hair continuosly lecturing him. Hmm. That reminded me of Percy and Annabeth. They were having a hang out on the table, like they were waiting all their lives to meet us. When they were aware of our possession, they turned to face us.

"So they're the exchange students from America?" The bushy haired girl asked in an accented British accent.

"Yep," Percy answered the question for her. The girl stared at him curiously, and Annabeth stood over him protectively and glared at the girl. Thankfully, the girl understood and took her eyes off Percy.

"I still can't believe Hogwarts has an exchange program," The boy that looked like Percy muttered. From the expression on Leo's face, I could tell he was biting his tounge to keep from laughing. But, from a _certain_ Hipspanic ADHD kid, what could you expect?

"Introductions," Annabeth chimed in, leaving the Brits to nod.

"Sorry," the girl brushed some dust off her cloak. "I'm Hermione Granger," our gang nodded in adkwonledgement. "This is Harry Potter," Annabeth's mouth seemed to unhinge. "And, of course, why would I forget-"

"Ron Weasely," Annabeth supplied. We demigods rolled our eyes. _Of course_ she'd memorized all their names. We hardly needed introductions.

Annabeth pointed at each of the redheads in order. "Let me guess. Percy Weasely (at this Percy flinched), Ginevra Weasely, and Fred and George Weasely."

"For Zeus's love," I mumbled. "Have you read the whole yearbook?"

"And don't call me Ginevra," Ginevra said, agitated. "I go by Ginny." Harry nodded.

"Unless you want to get punched." Ginny looked at him gratefully.

"And, for your opinion, Ms. Grace," I glared at her for using my surname, "I _did _read the whole yearbook." She was sounding more and more like Chiron. We demigods erupted in a fit of laughter. Good ole Annabeth.

The wizards just stood there, dumbfounded. "Um, intro," Fred started.

"...ductions?" George finished. Us demigods groaned. They were the wizard versions of Travis and Connor.

Ron threw up his hands. "I know! They even have a prank store in Diagon Alley." Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and me looked at her blankly, while Percy and Annabeth nodded in unison. They probably had gone into deep research (and Annabeth had obviously forced Percy to do it,) about the whole school. "Travis and Connor would love it there." Leo muttered.

"Anyways," Hazel broke in politely. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter-" she smacked herself. It was already a habit of the demigods. "I mean, I go to, um, Delphi School of Magic, taught by Mr. Brunner." We nodded in confirmation. "This is Percy and Annabeth," they waved, "they are a couple, so don't, you know," Hazel added, and Annabeth gave her a grateful look. "This is Leo, the Spanish ADHD boy," Leo started a French wave (ironic, huh?) but when nobody responded, he pouted.

"You guys are no fun," he complained.

"In fact," Hazel explained, "All of us except Frank are both ADHD and dyslexia." All the wizards turned to Hermione. She sighed.

"Being ADHD means you couldn't keep still for a long time,"

"Leo is seriously ADHD," Annabeth felt the need to warn them while Leo jumped manically on a chair.

"Okay," Harry edged away from him. Hermione laughed good-naturedly.

"And dyslexia is when somebody cannot read properly, and the words fly off the pages when you are reading. Also, you find it hard to spell words." When Hermione saw the blank looks on the other wizard's faces, she sighed. "Annabeth," she asked. "These guys are hopeless, so, give them an example, would you? Such as, spell, um, cyclops." Percy burst into a fit of laughter, probably remembering the last time Annabeth tried to spell cyclops. Her face was turning red, and her eyes had determination to spell it right, even though she knew she couldn't spell it.

"C-Y-L," She stopped herself. "S-I-K," She buried her head in her hands.

"She could stay here all afternoon trying to spell cyclops," Our Percy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
That's my girl."

Annabeth, through her hands, managed, "Shut. Up."

Percy and Hermione exchanged a worried glance. "Sorry!" Hermione spluttered. "Was it _that_ embarrassing?"

"In front of everyone," Annabeth sighed and lifted her head, which showed a red face.

Hazel laughed nervously. She changed the subject with, "On with the intros. This is my half-brother, Nico," Nico glared icily at them, and they all flinched, "And my boyfriend, Frank," He waved. "Jason and Piper," _they _waved. "And we wouldn't forget Thalia."

I blew my bangs out of my face. "Sup," I tried casually. C'mon, I was bored.

* * *

Hazel POV

"You two are related?" Harry asked incerdiousluy, looking from me to Nico, then back to me. I was about to say something, but Nico cut me off with, "Got a problem with that?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "No problem, emo dude,"

Nico raised his hand to smack him. I pulled him back. "I am _not _emo!" He growled, furious.

"Cut the fight!" Annabeth smacked both hands on the table. Ginnny pulled Ron away from Nico.

"Violent," Ron muttered. _Oh no, _I thought. _Were we giving out to much information about our true self already?_

Mrs. Weasely left us to talk for a while, and after a few minutes she returned.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley! We have a new school year ahead of us!" she chiruped enthusiacally.

"By what transportation?" Thalia looked slightly green.

"Floo powder," she informed us. Annabeth squealed in excitement and Percy smiled. I wondered if this was fun.

We all walked in front of some sort of the bottom of a chimney, and she handed us some powder. Harry stepped up first, said clearly, "Diagon Alley," and sprinkled the powder down beside his feet, and in a flash he diappeared.

We took turns doing it, and when it was my turn, I said as clearly as I could, "Diagon Alley," and I sprinkled the powder beside my feet. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Phew, that was long! Be sure to take the poll in my profile about my other fanfic, and thanks to everybody who took it! R&R please!**

**Megan**


	4. Shoppin' at Diagon Alley!

**DISCLAIMER FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE IN CASE I DIDN'T PUT A DISCLAMER:**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. BUT. THE. PLOT. *sob* *splutter* THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING OR RICK RIORDAN. *sigh***

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! I really appreciate it! :3**

* * *

Harry POV

I found myself in the ever-crowded streets of Diagon Alley. The so-called exchange students were appearing beside me, screaming their heads off. I thought they had used floo powder before, if there was in America...? Nevermind, I would ask them later.

"First stop, Gringotts," Mrs. Weasely called as he headed for the Gringotts' Bank at the far end of Diagon Alley. As we went in, and Mrs. Weaselt fished out two keys from a pocket. "I got mailed your key a week ago," she explained with a wink. I heard Percy let out a sigh of relief, along with the other exchange students. A goblin guided us to our money storages, and some of them were still freaking out over the fact that the bank was run by goblins.

Opening the door to my storage, I heard gasps from the newcomers. I meant, right. Mountains of gold. It had grown smaller since the years passed, but still it was a lot of money. The girl called Hazel looked nervous and backed away. Strange. I collected a handful of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and closed the door, locking it.

Next we went to the Exchange student's door, and once we opened it, there was an awkward silence. My mouth seemed to unhinge and drop all the way to the floor. There was _mountians _of gold, and we were all afraid to move, in case the gold fell on top of us. The newcomers (I'm going to call them that from now on), shrugged it off as if being crushed by mounds of gold was on their daily basis, and looked at Hazel expectantly.

"Don't worry," she said, but her voice was quivering, as if she was under some curse. "It won't fall." The newcomers then proceeded to take each a handful of the gold, nd the girl named Annabeth was grumbling something in a language I didn't recognize under her breath. The rest of them nodded along. Hazel looked at Mrs. Weasley, and grew a bit shameful when she saw that they only had a 5 or 6 coins in their hands.

"Do you want to have some?" Hazel asked, motioning to the mountain of gold. "It's way to much for us to use."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head a bit _too _vigorously. "No, dear. We don't want money from you. It is your rightful money, an we shall not use it."

Hazel frowned, and her face grew dark. "I would give some valubles to you myslef, but-" The rest of the newcomers glared at her and shook their heads. Replacing the frown on her face with a smile, she inquired, "You sure?"

"Positive," Mrs. Weasley confirmed. Hazel nodded reluctantly and slinkered off. I needed to discover what is wrong with them...

* * *

Hazel POV

I wanted to tell them desperately... that the valubles I summoned were cursed. However, we had to go undercover and keep a low profile. I knew the trio were too nosey for their own good, as Chiron had once said before we left, but even the prophecy said we had to announce or secret when the time was right...

* * *

Hermione POV

After we came out of the bank, I followed Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Harry to each shop, where the exchange students bought their equipment. The one called Annabeth started to ramble on about what to buy and what not to, and their Percy (it mustv'e been under Annabeth's command), started blurting random facts about Hogwarts. Annabeth elbowed him irritably.

"Go with the flow," she hissed. Was it my imagination, or did she jerk her chin towards my direction? Harry and Ron were shooting them suspicious looks, and whispering to each other. Ron called me in.

"There's something about them that's..." I searched for the right word. "cryptic. Not wizard-like."

"I have to agree-"

"We're done," said a voice behind me.

* * *

Percy POV

Harry, Hermione and Ron were huddled up, talking about something, probably us. I stiffened. We were supposed to _befriend _them, not lose their trust. I nudged Annabeth, and she immediately understood. _I'm no good at lying on the spot, _I thought, and looked at Annabeth, who, I hoped, would be excellent at it. She impressed me immediately, and stood over them, calling,

"We're done," In this very proffensional voice. "Sorry, our friends here were attacked by a pack of wild animals and lost their belongings. Excuse me, but we're ready to move, or if you wish you could stay here and continue chatting with your friends," she added.

"Oh, no thanks," Hermione said with a hint of suspicion in her voice. We'd have to apologize later.

We were off to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and the wizard trio gave us a quizzical expression.

"You don't even have _robes?" _Hermione questioned. "What type of school do you go to?"

Thalia gritted her teeth. "None of your business." she muttered. I could tell the wizards were liking us less and less, so I decided to lighten the mood.

"As Annabeth said, we lost a whole lot of stuff on the way," I started, motioning to Annabeth. Knowing her, she would facepalm if it weren't for this situation. "So, we'll get all the studd we need, and have a good, er... dinner, right?" I knew it was way to early for dinner, but I didn't care. Thalia and Nico buried their heads in their hands. The others tried not to laugh.

"Still the champion of eating," I heard Piper mutter. I had to smile.

"So, on with it! There's the shop! Thar she blows!" I winced a little. I had adapted some of Coach Hedge's awful ship talk. Leo stared at me with a _why-of-all-phrases-did-you-use-that-one _look. Ignoring it, I strided towards the shop.

* * *

Annabeth POV (Sorry, had to use _hers_, you'll see why)

We strided in the shop, only to be greeted by the robes-like dresses, but even more humiliating.

"How can I wear this?!" I breathed. "I refuse to wear this."

However, after convincing, bribery, blackmail and near bloodshed (thanks to Thalia), I finally agreed, reculantly.

After changing in the changing room, I patted the dust of my robes. Cursing in Ancient Greek, I peeked my head out of the room. To my relief, the others looked just as ridiculous. I slipped out, grumbling, "How can one fight in this?!" Which was completely the wrong thing to say. The wizard trio exchanged curious glances.

Hazel was picking a jewel off her robes, and when Ron reached out to grab it, she swatted him away. Leo styled the robe, flexing his non-exsistent muscles.

"Let's move," I muttered.

* * *

Percy POV

We moved to a place called Flourish and Blotts-wait, _moving _there would be an understatement. More like, _being-dragged-by-my-girlfriend-to-a-bookstore_ kind of way. Anyways, Annabeth was pratically squealing the whole time. We bought a load of books (_great_, just the thing I need for my already heavy luggage) and headed out of the shops with Hermione and Annabeth having a heated conversation about spells and potions. Leo was reading a book about magical things in Hogwarts and how they function, and Frank and Hazel were mildy interested in the books, and when Leo poked him, saying, "You'll have a lot of shape-shiftin' buddies here," Frank went on agitated mode, and almost attacked Leo, if not for the firewood. Good ole Frank.

Then we moved on the Eeylops Owl Emporium, but before we went in, Harry questioned us, "You guys don't even have an _owl? Or any sort of pet?"_ Hermione nudged him. "Don't be rude," she whispered, although she sounded as incredious as Harry. I had to come up with something. Fast. I had something, but it was a crazy idea, but it's worth a try.

"Um, the owls acciedentally flew off-" seeing the weirded out expressions on the wizards faces, I added quickly, "Except mine."

"So where is yours?"

"Um... wow! Look! It's uhh, Voldemort!" I pointed up in the sky.

"_What?!" _the wizard trio looked up, and I elbowed Frank.

"Frank!" I snapped. "Owl! Now! Any kind!"

"Huh?" Frank looked at me blankly, but eventually caught my drift. He shape-shifted into a snowy owl and perched on my shoulder. The wizard trio looked back.

"There is no possibilty You-Know-Who is appearing now," Hermione said flatly.

"Anyways, here is my Snowy Owl, umm, Franciso," I mumbled quickly. "I named it after the city in California,"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth rolling her eyes, and the rest of the demigods were watching in amusement.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were now offically flabbergasted.

"Where'd you get _that?!" _they said in unison.

"It comes whenever I say, 'Wow, look! It's Voldemort,'" I explained. A few nearby wizards looked at me with scared expressions. Now even Nico was trying not to laugh.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I ONLY HAD 5 MINUTES TO DO THIS AND MY HANDS HURT SORRY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO. REVIEW!**

**~Seven**


	5. Shoppin' at Diagon Alley! Continued

**I felt like updating after my birthday (July 6th) :D! So I did! And sorry if I haven't updated this in a while, I was on vacation! :( (and I haven't posted this for a _lonng_ time, so...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER, I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER, I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER... *WAKES UP* AWW, IT WAS JUST A DREAM :(**

**And, by the way, there is a random quote from the last chapter from the Mortal Instruments, so anyone who read it can review or PM me and I would give you a shoutout or something... :P**

**But if some of the spieces of owl's don't exist, don't blame me cuz my knowledge of owls is very low... :/**

**But here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Percy POV

I watched as the trio turned around slowly. They obviously weren't demigods. As soon as the Eeylops Owl Emporium came to view, Annabeth let out a screech and ran to the shop, avoiding the passing wizards. I ran after her, calling 'Franciso' to fly after me. He let out a caw of boredom.

After a while, Hermione started to realise something, or rather, some_one_, was missing.

"Where's Frank?" She asked. I halted in my tracks.

"He, uh..." I scrambled for an excuse. "Went to the bathroom."

"He _still _hasn't come back?" Franciso the bird started cawing like crazy.

"Uh...um." I laughed nervously.

"The Seaweed Brain is at a loss for words," Thalia announced. I desperately wanted to tell her to shut up.

"Seaweed what?" Harry asked, incredious. Franciso started flapping his wings.

"You suck at lying, Perce," Nico muttered, barely audiable, but the people nearby heard it (thankfully not the wizards).

"Like Grover," Thalia muttered back. The two started cracking up.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Oh! Franciso's gotta go! My friend in New York has a letter that he needs to deliver to me!" I faked a smile.

"Friend? What friend?" Hermione tilted her head.

"He's called Grover Underwood, he attendeds the ca- I mean, school we go to." It was partly true. Franciso snickered, if owl's can snicker, and flew off.

A few minutes later, Frank came stumbling in, covered with bird feathers. We demigods burst out laughing.

"What happened to you?!" Ron almost spit out a jelly bean he was eating.

"Uh, came out of the bathroom, ran into Annabeth, aand," he dragged the 'a's for effect, "let's just say the owls weren't so nice to me." We demigods were trying to hide our smiles.

"Well, hup hup!" I cheered. "To the Owl's Emporium we go!" I said while skipping to the shop, whistling the 'We're off to see the Wizard' tune.

"Nice catch," Jason said when he ran up to me. We bumped fists.

* * *

Frank POV

I picked the owl feathers off my shirt as I walked into the Emporium. So much for Percy's plan. Once we walked into the shop, I saw a darting Annabeth running through a flock of owls, gushing to one of the managers of how beautiful each one was.

I randomly chose a snowy white owl, despite the fact I just turned into one (and didn't exactly like the experience).

Hazel chose the same, but Annabeth fell in love with a gray tabby owl.

"What's next?" Hazel chiruped.

"Ollivander's," Harry mused. "Where you go get your wands. You don't have them in your possesion?"

Percy was getting tired of lying, but he stuck with it. "They ship it."

Nico stifled a laugh. "Which kind of 'ship'?" All of the others facepalmed.

"Seriously." Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I ship Percy's wand with Annabeths! Oh, and Jason's look really cute with Piper's."

We all started cracking up, but the wizards and witches looked at us strangely, as did Hazel.

"What?" she asked, intrigued.

"Oh, man! I forgot," Leo clicked his fingers. "You were born-" the demigods gave him a hard glare, "I mean, anyways, my apprentince, a 'ship'," Annabeth tried to interuppt, but Leo shoved her away. "No no no, not this time. Last time I tried to explain to her what a chicken nugget was, she still doesn't know." He diverted his attention to Hazel. "A ship, my apprentice, is, well, a romantic relationship. Like," he struggled to think of a word. "In a relationship with an relationship." He motioned to Jason and Piper. "Like... I ship Jasper! See? Jason x Piper? Get it?" Hazel nodded, laughing nervously.

"Ohh kay, Leo. I get-"

"Oh oh! And there's OTP! One True Pairing! Percabeth! And Jasper!" He started jumping up and down.

"Leo..." Annabeth muttered, stroking her owl. "I didn't know you were a fanboy."

That shut Leo up. "Oh, c'mon. Can't a single boy muse at other's reltionships? Pun intended." He chuckled.

I groaned inwardly. "Let's move on before he starts ranting about his OTP." We laughed nervously and shuffled away.

* * *

Random Thalia POV

After a mile of

1) Getting pushed from pillar to post

2) Shooting awkward glances at Leo

3) Shooting even more awkward glances at Annabeth because she was gushing so hard over her owl.

4) Laughing because the owl just randomly pecked Annabeth,

you get the idea. Anyways, the Ollivander's shop for wands finally came to view. We casually walked in, and the doorbell was heard.

"I'm Ollivander, the shop owner," the dude said, arching his eyebrows. "Ah, you must be the d-" he paused when he saw the wizard trio. "American Exchange Students."

We nodded awkwardly. Gods, he many times have I said 'awkward' in the last hour? Anyways, the guy, Ollivander, stepped up a ladder and started searching for boxes that he kept on a shelf.

"Let's see." He stopped at a certain spot, and pulled out 9 boxes.

"Shoot, I messed the boxes up." He pulled out a random box and handed it to me. "Hey, kid, try this one. 1 out of 9 possiblity that it'll work. Your shipping guy didn't put names on the boxes.

_Wow, Hermes,_ I thought while Leo stifled a laugh. I groaned but opened the box. There was a pure black wand and I immeadiately knew it was supposed to be Nico's, not mine. But still, I wanted to see what would happen. I waved the wand around. Nothing happened except for a flower vase disappeared into the shadows.

"Not mine, but Nico's," I said casually throwing the wand to him. "Think fast!" He quickly caught it... after it bounced off the side of his forehead.

"Ow, Thals," he whined, rubbing his temple. "What was _that _for?"

I was about to say something, but was rudely interupped by Ollivander.

"Wave it." Nico rolled his eyes at me but eventually did as he told. The room darknend until it was pitch black, and ghost sounds were heard. After a moment it returned to normal. If you call all the furniture disappearing 'normal'.

"Hey there, no playing around, child." Ollivander cross his arms. Nico rolled his eyes again and with a click of his fingers, everything appeared, and, ofcourse, out of the shadows.

He inspected the wand. "Yup," he said, popping the 'p'. "This is for me."

"Great, and you can be my wand tester." Ollivander said, referring to me. Oh, great.

He pulled out the second box and I pulled out a sea-green wand. I knew it was Percy's, but I wanted to see what I could do with it. I waved it, and before I could react, ten gallons of water poured over me. The demigods burst out laughing, and the wizards just looked completely bewildered.

"Percy," I glared at him icily, and threw the wand at him. "Not cool." He caught it at the last second, and shrugged. Once a seaweed brain, always a seaweed brain. He waved it, and ten gallons of water poured on everyone in the shop except for him. Everyone was spitting out water, and I was fuming.

Ollivander continued to pass me the boxes, and I distributed them to Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo and Jason respectively, then finally got mine. Not to mention I also got pecked by hundreds of owls, chased by a wild boar, had thousands of diamonds hit me, doves slapped me, caught on fire and wind knocked me off my feet. By the end of _that, _I was drenched, had beak marks and diamond marks all over me, covered in dove feathers and rubbing my sore bottom. In other words, you could say I was not in a good shape.

"Well," I got up, squeezing the water out of my ears, "I _finally _have mine." I flicked the wand, focusing on Percy, and-sweet revenge-lightning struck him, leaving burn marks on his shirt and pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I announced, "Would'ya look at that! The boy on fire!" The demigods cracked up, and the wizards exchanged a shocked expression.

Percy put his lower lip out and pouted. "No fair." Annabeth, still laughing, managed, "Let's buy our other equipment. This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Annabeth POV

For once, I was wrong. The day went animatedly, and soon it was night. Percy, ever the food lover, was moaning.

"Foood," As if on cue, his stomach growled.

"You know, Seaweed Brain," I pointed out, "You're starting to act like Grover." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you a perfect impersonation of Grover." he mumbled. "Enchiladas!" Everyone who knew Grover cracked up. The wizards exchanged a confused look. _Again? Whoops._ They were obviously not demigods, but we'd have to keep our identity a secret, until the time was right.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley chirped. "You should stay at our house, the Burrow. I'm sure we have enough space." We demigods nodded awkwardly. "We'll use floo powder-" Nico groaned. Everyone looked at him, and he blushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I'll just-" he looked as if he was trying to remember something. "ah, apparate." I facepalmed and Percy mouthed, No!

"Um, if you don't mind me interupping, but you'd have to be at least 17 to apparate." Hermione felt the need to point that out. Nico glared at her, and she flinched.

"Actually," Nico growled, "I'm technically older than 17." Now all of the demigods were trying to give Nico glares, telling him to shut up about his age.

"And how old are you?" Ron asked, a bit rude if you ask me.

"I'm eighty-" he finally caught the glares of the demigods, and shut himself up. "Anyways, I'll just-" he bakced away and willed the shadows to form around him, and disappeared.

"Wut." Leo said, awkwardly. _Nico shadow-travelled in front of thousands of wizards? _I narrowed my eyes.

"Did this bitch just-"

"Hey, Annie!" Thalia tried to calm me down. "he just, uh, was... scared."

"Yeah, and Nico tried to creep out. Like, a crack in a dam." Piper suggested.

"And Nico creeped out of the dam Diagon Alley." Percy finished, and Thalia stifled a laugh.

Let me correct myself. This _was_ going to be a long day.

* * *

**Phew, that was long! :D R&R!**

**~Seven**


	6. sorry (

**I. AM. SO. SORRY. FOR. NOT. UPDATING. THIS. FIC. IN THE WHOLE. SUMMER. School has been swallowing my whole time, and I didn't have time to even go on fanfiction….. I am very sorry, so I'll make sure to update this at least in the next next week :(. ****Sorry... I'll try to make it long.**

**~Seven**


	7. Suspicion

**Yay! I updated! :D Finally! *does a happy dance* Review, please!**

**Oh, and also, for the sake of this story, PJO and HP will be in the same time era. Harry Potter just defeated Voldymoldy, and Percy-oh, right. You already know. Dun dun dun!**

**DISCLAIMER: Even if I ****_were_**** Rick Riordan, I wouldn't throw my main characters into Tartarus. And J.K. Rowling... let's not talk about anyone's *cough*Fred*cough*Hedwig*cough*Snape*cough*everyon e else so...no.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Me and Thalia's laughter died into a choke, and we were silent for a minute. Leo coughed. Annabeth groaned.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" after a moment's pause, she added, "We should probably go back to the Burrow. You know, the Weasley's." Right. _Of course_ Annabeth had already asked them what their house was called. But the golden trio weren't just going to let the matter slip so easily.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked. "Just then?"

* * *

Welcome to Percy Jackson's Ways to Lie! After hanging out with the annoying Stolls, they actually gave me good advice. So, what did Hermione ask?

"What did he do, just then?" Right!

*Play dumb.

* * *

"What?" I asked, blinking. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I _clearly _saw Nico disappear. He can't apparate-he's underage. Besides, that didn't look like apparation at all. More like... being swallowed by shadows." Annabeth gave me a look which said-Nope.

Darn.

* * *

*Distraction.

* * *

"Oh, gods! Look!" I pointed wildly at a store selling pranks. "Isn't that, er, Ron's brother's prank store shop thing?" The wizard's eyes seemed to brighten for a split second.

"Oh, yeah, that. Fred and George will give you a jelly bean. Don't-" he caught Hermione's warning look.

Darn.

* * *

*Play dumb in a oh-I-didn't-know-that kind of way.

* * *

"Oh, you mean Nico di Angelo? He did _what_?" I put on a thinking face. "Swallowed by shadows? I didn't know he could do that! I swear! I-"

I didn't even have to finish the sentence to notice that the wizards weren't buying it.

Darn.

* * *

Last trick- *Rely on your girlfriend.

* * *

"I honestly don't know what he was up to. But, by the look on Annabeth's face, I bet _she _knows!"

Annabeth blinked twice, and rolled her eyes with a look of feigned sarcasm. "Sorry about Percy," she shrugged. "what he was _trying_ to say was that Nico is a necromancer."

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed. The other demigods face-palmed, as if to say, _there it goes again. _I ignored them. "Explains his name. Nico-mancer." I laughed dryly. Annabeth rolled her eyes again and shot a playful look at me.

"Oh, please. You don't even know what the word means." Ron and Harry were looking at Hermione, somewhat guiltily. She sighed.

"Well, necromancer; a noun. A method of divination through alleged communication with the dead; black art. It's magic in general, especially that practiced by a witch or sorcerer; sorcery; witchcraft; conjuration." we demigods rarely showed any signs of appreciation, except for Leo's slow clapping. But, seriously, who does she think she is? A walking dictionary? I looked over to see Annabeth's reaction, but instead of gnashing her teeth and narrowing her eyes, like my competitive girl, she looked... suspicious.

But for Harry's and Ron's reaction, their's were a completely different story. They started freaking out like mad, and Ginny, who'd been surprisingly quiet and observant (good sign), had to calm them down- but I had the sinking feeling even she wasn't buying us.

"Oh, bloody hell! Is You-Know-Who coming back? So fucking soon?"

"But-but that can't be! Nico- he's Voldemort in disguise! Somebody fucking contact the Ministry of Magic! Get the-" Ginny slapped a hand over Harry's mouth and pecked his cheek. He instantly shut up.

Piper was the one who got straight to the point. "Well, it's enough chitchat. You guys _do _realize we're right in the middle of a street crowded with wizards and witches, looking at us?" Her charmspeak flowed through us, making me, the demigods and the wizards freeze momentarily, then nodd. Piper sighed, but she did have a point. Wizards and witches were huddling up and pointing to us, mainly Harry.

Ever have one of those times where your so absorbed in a conversation when you completely forgotten somebody that wasn't there? Well, when Mrs. Weasley suddenly shouted, "Well, back to the Burrow!" it scared the living daylights out of me and I, instinctively, reached for my sword, but then I remembered that I left it at Ron's house- the Burrow. I cursed.

_Oh well,_ I thought. _It's the wizard world anyways._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Yes. Those "exchange students" were officially, properly absurd. I mean, who could be more un-wizard like than them? Precisely. Although it was rude, I stared at them even when we arrived at the Burrow. Fortunately, Nico was eventually found, hyperventilating in his room, but that just brought up more and more questions. I mean, how was he eighty-something? Was he really a necromancer? Or... You-Know-Who in disguise-no. That wasn't a possible option. He called all the exchange students to his room, and stayed in there for half an hour before they sauntered back out with worried expressions. Ron, Harry and I tried to eavesdrop on them talking, but only caught a few words, because they were speaking in incredibly low whispers:

"O,..., accept...offers/offering." That was unmistakably Percy's voice. There was a moment of silence, and another voice, one that I didn't recognize, rang out.

"Oh, Percy," his voice felt somewhat old. "How's Hogwarts? Bought all-" the exchanged students shushed him and whispered something that I couldn't make out. Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "What...traitor? Wizard? Son of...? ...about... isn't it? ... have to... careful... trust."

"We will, and I'll ... him... or...him about... The ...," I heard Piper's voice, then,

"BYE," followed by slow clapping. Leo. We heard footsteps, and we scattered away, leaving me to wonder what they were talking about. Son of...? Were they swearing, or did I miss an important name? I blamed myself for not hearing clearly. And, a traitor that they mentioned... who? I had a feeling our questions would be answered soon, but for now, at least we were well on our way to Hogwarts.

And, I later realized, our troubles.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Nothing ****better than a cliffhanger! See it rhymes! Kinda! I'll probably update by latest next week! (Hopefully)**

**Peace, till then,**

**~Seven**


End file.
